


Le jour de l'abomination de l'inspecteur

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspection, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le jour où les Forces du Mal se font inspecter. Cela rend certains d'entre eux nerveux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jour de l'abomination de l'inspecteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



_Il était une fois un Inspecteur._

_Il travaillait très dur, pour le compte de la Ligue des Méchants. Chaque soir, il se couchait, épuisé, mais avec le satisfaction de savoir, que grâce à lui, le Mal serait sans cesse plus efficace, plus brillant, et mieux ordonné._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'on disait._

_C'est-à-dire que, il y avait des endroits où cela se disait._

_En tout cas, c'est presque certainement ce qu'il écrivait dans son journal intime._

* * *

"Je suis Darkos Vadros, l'Impitoyable, l'Abomination à la Face du Monde, l'Elu du Mal (avec des urnes bourrées parce que c'est encore pire) ! Que viens-tu faire ici, misérable mortel ! Tremble, car ce château présente de nombreuses souffrances pour ses visiteurs, avant qu'ils puissent enfin rencontrer la mort miséricordieuse !"

Le seigneur du château - et de la plus grande partie des terres alentour - mesurait plus de deux mètres de haut. Il portait une armure lourde et noire, garnie de pointes aux endroits les plus inadéquats. Certains de ses sbires subodoraient qu'il y était magiquement lié et se posaient des questions sur la façon dont cela handicapait sa vie sexuelle. D'autres le soupçonnaient de l'enlever parfois pour aller espionner leur activité, sous le déguisement d'un agent de service. Mais personne n'avait de preuves.

En face de lui se tenait un homme petit, entre deux âges, et particulièrement maigrichon, vêtu d'un costume gris à rayures. Il portait des lunettes sur le nez. Il tendit un morceau de carton carré.

"Je suis J. Cule. Inspecteur de la Ligue des Méchants. Voici ma carte. Au fait, accueil passable. L'aura maléfique peut être utilisée de façon à la fois plus effrayante et plus économique. Il faudra que je regarde votre bilan énergétique de près."

On pouvait, si on n'était pas au courant de la situation, penser que la "carte" en question renfermait un sort particulièrement puissant, car on vit le Grand Seigneur Darkos Vadros saluer avec politesse et peut-être même un peu de respect feint.

Tous les sbires qui l'entouraient, des huiles au simple garde, en furent amplement surpris. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait oublié comment faire, depuis le temps.

* * *

"L'Inspecteur ! C'est l'Inspecteur !" Celui qui clamait ces paroles solennelles et lourdes de présages était Sekistrukk Grjantgardsson, dit "le fléau du crépuscule" (sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de combattre la nuit, c'était malpoli). En même temps, il tournait en rond et levait les bras au ciel, ce qui produisait un effet quelque peu surprenant. Il arborait le visage et la musculature d'un fier guerrier nordique et était peu porté à ce genre d'attitudes. Enfin si, mais seulement entre copains et quand il avait bu, quoi. A savoir, souvent. Mais il était alors censé avoir un grand sourire sur le visage, pas ce crispement d'angoisse.

"On dirait." constata laconiquement Leatrice Hannele Orpha Bashemath Poirier, dite "la rêveuse d'apocalypse".

C'était une très ancienne sorcière, qui utilisait ses charmes pour garder l'apparence traditionnelle d'une très belle jeune fille rousse, mais aux mains écailleuses et palmées, quand même, parce qu'il ne fallait pas avoir l'air trop commun. Elle était toujours au courant de tout, ou du moins bluffait assez bien pour le faire croire.

"Et nous ne sommes pas en train de tout préparer ! On ne nous a rien dit ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts !" Il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons avec un regard trahi. "Et vous, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de paniquer ?"

"Je me suis levé très tôt." expliqua Ur Blab'adur El Manshrouf, nécromancien attitré du château. "Comme d'habitude, j'ai laissé aux zombies les consignes pour la journée, puis je suis sorti parce que tout se mettait en place tout seul, et je compte pouvoir tenter une expérience d'invocation vraiment réussie, tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal spécifiquement aujourd'hui." Au coin de sa bouche, un sourire sadique laissait comprendre pourquoi, même envers ses amis, il agissait toujours de façon à mériter son titre de "terriblement ignoble".

"Et toi ?" Le ton de Sekistrukk était presque suppliant quand il s'adressa à Leatrice, qui avait pour habitude d'être, de façon certifiable, aussi paresseuse que lui. Son surnom officiel avait d'ailleurs était choisi pour expliquer que si, si, quand elle dormait, elle bossait.

"Oh, moi je savais qu'il allait venir, alors forcément, j'ai préparé un super-enchantement rien que pour lui."

"Tu savais qu'il allait venir ! Mais comment ?"

"Bah, il est connu, quand on est dans les bons milieux, que le Roi du Pays des Chèvres a demandé à être inspecté, et comme on est dans la même zone, je soupçonnais..."

"Et tu ne nous a rien dit ?"

"Evidemment non. C'est très maléfique, de vous le cacher. Je pourrais même m'en vanter, et gagner des points..."

Sekistrukk s'éloigna en hurlant.

"On peut _demander_ à être inspecté ?" fit remarquer Ur Blab'adur en haussant légèrement le sourcil. "C'est particulièrement innommable."

"En même temps, il est maléfique, comme nous."

"Il y a des limites à tout." Ur Blab'adur réfléchit. "Et cet inspecteur... Je n'ai jamais eu confiance dans ce genre d'individus. Que fait-il dans nos rangs ?"

"De la bureaucratie, bien sûr."

"Non, mais comme actes maléfiques ?"

"..."

"Ah oui."

* * *

"Ainsi," commença l'Inspecteur en regardant ses fiches avec attention, vous n'avez pas de coeur ?"

"Effectivement, M. Cule... Jean, c'est ça ?"

"Jacques !" protesta quelque peu vivement l'Inspecteur. "Bon, ce c'est pas très original, mais toujours efficace, je dois le dire. Pouvez-vous me dire où vous l'avez rangé ?"

"Dans le ventre d'une colombe, qui est à l'intérieur d'une biche, qui est à l'intérieur d'un ours, qui se trouve dans un grand coffre au sommet d'une montagne gardée par quatre dragons, derrière sept montagnes et sept mers."

"Passionnant." bailla Jacques en prenant quelques notes. "Nous irons, bien entendu, vérifier."

"Parce que je suis censé vous dire la vérité ?"

"Non, bien sûr. Nous irons vérifier qu'il n'y est pas. On ne révèle pas l'emplacement de son coeur au premier venu !"

Darkos Vadros poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu crois qu'il a bien fait ?" murmura Ur Blab'adur à Leatrice, toujours perchée avec lui sur les remparts, à espionner chaque mot de la conversation avec la conscience maléfique qui les caractérisait. "Je sais bien qu'un mensonge est d'autant plus réussi qu'il est crédible, mais il a juste menti sur l'emplacement exact, il a donné la bonne montagne !"

Leatrice hauss les épaules. "Il parait que, des fois, les dragons ont faim si on ne laisse pas traîner des rumeurs pas trop fausses. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Surtout s'il va vérifier par lui-même."

Darkos Vadros et l'Inspecteur passèrent sous les arches, ce qui rendait pratiquement impossible de voir et d'entendre le reste de la conversation. Du moins, pour un garde ou n'importe quel autre sbire ordinaire.

Ur Blab-adur anima un oeil et une oreille encore vaguement fonctionnels qu'il avait toujours dans son sac, les fixa à des ailes d'oiseau arrachées qu'il avait dans une autre poche, et en fit un zombie minimaliste duquel il pourrait extraire les données plus tard. Puis il alla vérifier que tout se passait bien dans son laboratoire. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

* * *

"Et donc, ce coeur, cela ne vous manque jamais ?" demanda encore Jacques.

"Oh non ! Vous savez, cela aide, pour être impitoyable, de l'avoir rangé dans un tiroir si loin qu'on en vient à oublier son existence. Parfois, il y a juste certaines... séries de fiction, donc on profite un peu moins bien." Il observa le visage de l'Inspecteur, et le découvrit, avec horreur, encore plus insensible à la plaisanterie que lui, affichant une expression clairement désapprobatrice. "Aussi, cela rend la torture un peu moins amusante, je présume. Mais j'en laisse la plus grande partie à mon sbire Sekistrukk Grjantgardsson, que vous verrez tout à l'heure."

Malgré un changement de sujet des plus heureux, l'expression de l'Inspecteur ne se détendit en rien.

"N'importe quelle brute épaisse est capable de sadisme," asséna-t-il sentencieusement, "on lui demande de torturer par envie dégrossie de marquer sa supériorité. Bien sûr, au niveau supérieur, il faut un peu montrer un peu d'empathie envers ses victimes pour apprécier mieux leurs souffrances. Mais il existe un troisième niveau, où la torture redevient une joie purement intellectuelle, pour les meilleurs d'entre nous. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne l'ayez pas maitrisée, mais que vous ignoriez jusqu'à son existence me désole."

"Je suppose que vous avez vous-même un niveau intellectuel très avancé." suggera Darkos Vadros.

Le visage de l'Inspecteur de glaça plus encore, si possible. "J'ignore si ceci est une tentative de flatterie, ou une plaisanterie dirigée contre moi. Dans les deux cas, je serai magnanime et ne l'inclurai pas dans le rapport. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Au fait, vous avez prévu une attaque de Gentils, aujourd'hui, pour que je puisse examiner l'état de vos armées ?"

"Je n'étais pas au courant ! Et on est en trêve depuis deux semaines ! Je prévois une attaque en traître, mais la mener avant d'avoir fini les préparatifs gacherait tout !"

"Pfff. Très mauvaise excuse, très mauvaise synchronisation. Bon, vous irez attaquer un village après l'inspection du château, à défaut d'autre chose. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas à vaincre sans péril qu'on obtient des notes décentes."

* * *

"Je vous en supplie !" s'exclama Sekistrukk, joignant les mains. "C'est un jour particulièrement important pour moi ! Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas être gentils - vous êtes censés être des Gentils, après tout - et faire comme si vous souffriez vraiment horriblement quand je vous torture, avec des cris très expressifs ?"

"Un vieux guerrier bardé de cicatrices, dont certaines qu'il n'avait pas avant de venir ici, cracha par terre, parce que ligoté comme il l'était, le visage de Sekistrukk n'était pas sur sa ligne de visée. "Tu crois que Gentil, ça veut dire Con ?"

Sekistrukk étudia sérieusement la question. "Pas tout à fait, non. Mais dites-moi, vous avez quoi à y perdre ?"

"On ne t'aime pas !" cracha un vague nain, ou gnome, ou elfe, Sekistrukk avait toujours du mal à faire la différence, et d'ailleurs chez lui les trolls étaient censés être petits, ce qui prouvait bien que dans ce coin paumé du monde les gens appelaient n'importe quoi n'importe comment.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait en tête des choses autrement plus graves que la nomenclature.

"Je suis sûr que vous n'aimeriez pas l'Inspecteur non plus !" continua-t-il, toujours désespéré. "C'est un Méchant aussi, et plus haut gradé que moi ! Il est vraiment horrible !"

"Oui, mais toi c'est personnel." déclara le gnome - Sekistrukk allait décider que c'était un gnome.

"On m'a dit," - c'était en fait Leatrice qui lui avait conseillé de mentionner ça, et la connaissant c'était probablement un piège de sa part, mais c'était son dernier espoir - "on m'a dit qu'il était tellement mercenaire qu'il avait même parfois inspecté pour les forces du Bien !"

Il y eut un mouvement collectif parmi les prisonniers, même ceux qui normalement auraient dû sembler endormis ou évanouis.

"On va dire que ça se discute." dit le vieux guerrier en soupirant. "Tu offres quoi, en échange ?"

* * *

"Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas..." soupira Leatrice.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de travailler à tes affaires à toi ?"

"J'ai déjà préparé hier une potion qui est garantie de me valoir une bonne note."

"Même en n'ayant rien fait aujourd'hui ?"

"OK, je te dirai quand il sera parti, si ça t'intéresse. En attendant, est-ce que toi tu sais pourquoi Darkos Vadros ne fait tout simplement pas une brochette d'inspecteur avec ce minable ? Ou n'importe qui qui a déjà été visité par lui et a un brin de bon goût ? Il est si puissant que ça ? Pas que ça compte pour ma note à moi, mais..."

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Et toi, tu es un paladin."

"Moi je n'ai pas été prévenu antérieurement, et je travaille, Leatrice." Cependant, même si elle prétendait le contraire, la sorcière payait souvent en retour quand on lui donnait des informations, parfois par quelques informations vraiment utiles, le plus souvent par des ragots amusants. Aussi, pendant qu'il aspirait quelques gouttes de fluide rachidien avec une pipette, il anima un crâne pour continuer à expliquer.

"Il faut savoir," commença le crâne d'une voix suraiguë - il avait quelques petits défauts d'enchantement qui avaient permis à Ur Blab'adur de l'avoir en promotion - "que le contrat qui nous lie aux forces du mal a de nombreux petits caractères. En particulier, il nous lie par magie, durant la durée de notre contrat, aux ordonnances de la Tête de la Ligue. On ne connaît pas les détails, mais soyez assuré que si jamais vous blessez ou tuez un Inspecteur, il arrivera quelque chose de déplaisant. J'imagine bien, par exemple, des démons sortir des blessures avec un discours du genre "en blessant cet homme, vous avez apposé votre signature finale sur un contrat qui laisse la jouissance de votre âme pendant mille ans au Seigneur des Démons", quelque chose comme ça."

Leatrice hocha la tête d'un air réjoui. "Je vois."

Ur Blab'adur faillit lui demander qui elle allait essayer de convaincre de lui donner un coup d'épée, mais elle était déjà partie.

* * *

"Manger."

L'Inspecteur détourna la tête avec un visage affligé, comme pour prendre Darkos Vadros à témoin. "Je veux bien que la viande soit une grande partie de la vie d'un troll, mais ne pourrait-elle pas avoir quelques autres cris de guerre ? Du genre, "carnage" ?

"Je festoierai de ta viande des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils !" s'exclama la trolle, comme essayant de rattraper le coup.

Mais l'Inspecteur ne sembla pas satisfait. "Des menaces, maintenant ? Pitoyables. Je n'ai trouvé personne dans votre château qui soit capable de menacer correctement. Je vous ferai une petite interrogation de rattrapage, mais vous savez déjà que vous serez jugé aussi sur les prestations de vos employés. Il ne faut pas que nous regettions de vous laisser la liberté de signer les contrats d'embauche." Sans laisser à Darkos Vadros le temps de répondre, il enchaîna. "Il est temps de passer à votre bourreau. Sekistrukk Grjantgardsson, c'est bien ça ?"

L'énergie sombre commençait à déborder de l'armure de Darkos Vadros.

"Je vous ai déjà dit de faire attention à votre consommation d'énergie dans les moments inutiles !" s'exclama Jacques Cule. Puis, comme cela ne s'interrompait pas, il ajouta "euh, et ces histoires de signature finale, vous savez ? Vous pouvez vous reposer un peu si vous le souhaitez, cette partie est de la pure routine."

Sekistrukk le reçut, interrompu dans sa tâche de fouetter avec enthousiasme un prisonnier quelconque. Mais il accepta sans la moindre hésitation de reporter la suite à plus tard pour lui faire examiner les différents accessoires.

"Cette vierge de fer a été nettoyée à l'acide il y a moins d'une heure !" grogna l'Inspecteur.

"C'était pour que ça fasse plus mal..." bafouilla Sekistrukk.

"Oh, pas de mensonges ! Je sais très bien que dans ces cas-là, c'est en général qu'elle n'a pas été nettoyée depuis des semaines. C'est une négligence intolérable ! Ensuite, les prisonniers attrapent des infections, et comment peut-on les torturer alors qu'ils sont morts ?"

"En fait, mon meilleur pote est nécroman... euh, peut-être voudriez-vous voir tout ceci en action ?" demanda Sekistrukk avec embarras.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Tout se passa bien, pendant les cinq premières minutes, alors que Sekistrukk montrait sa virtuosité dans l'usage des différents instruments de torture. Malheureusement, l'ambiance fut brisée, quand le prisonnier sur lequel on expérimentait le roue éclata de rire.

"Eh, on avait dit qu'on ne ferait pas ça !" explosa le gnome, avant de se rendre compte que sa réaction irréfléchie avait rendu la situation pire encore.

Le "Mais tu sais comment c'est, quand on essaie très fort de ne pas rire..." n'arrangea rien.

"Je n'ai jamais vu une telle..." commença à exploser l'Inspecteur. "Une telle..."

Sekistrukk prit une grande inspiration. Il arracha sa chemise - qui était déjà largement ouverte - pour finir d'exhiber ses pectoraux saillants et luisants de sueur.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de s'arranger..." susurra-t-il, avançant un fouet de façon suffisamment mesurée pour laisser le choix de la personne qui l'utiliserait.

"Je devrais donner des bons points pour les tentatives de corruption sexuelle !" s'exclama l'Inspecteur d'une voix offensée, "mais cela s'efface devant l'absence totale de recherche que vous avez fait sur les préférences de votre victime !"

Il quitta la salle en coup de vent.

"Ben quoi !" s'exclama Sekistrukk, retenant héroïquement un crise de nerfs. "S'il préfère les filles, il aurait pu le dire poliment."

"Je crois qu'il préfère les trombones !" ricana un des prisonniers.

A part Sekistrukk, tout le monde éclata de rire.

* * *

L'inspection d'Ur Blab'adur se passa raisonnablement bien, même si J. Cule passa un temps démesuré à lui faire des remarques sur la couleur un peu trop réjouissante de ses potions. Il n'y pouvait rien si certaines ses des décoctions étaient roses, surtout celles qui contenaient beaucoup d'organes internes ! Et du colorant aurait pu gacher totalement la délicate alchimie du mélange !

Quand il ressortit, après avoir terminé non seulement l'expérience principale du jour, mais aussi toutes les expériences secondaires qui étaient totalement passionnantes aussi, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur sociale. Ce devait être Leatrice qui était, en ce moment, ou même un peu avant, en train de consoler Sekistrukk. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à faire parce que la nécromancie était bien plus amusante.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" leur demanda-t-il après avoir tout rangé, même pas plus vite ou moins soigneusement que d'habitude.

"Il m'a dit que j'avais une super-note !" s'exclama Leatrice.

"Tu as couché avec ?" demanda Sekistrukk. Apparemment, ces nouvelles étaient une surprise pour lui. Il avait dû se contenter jusqu'ici de s'étaler sur son propre cas tel du beurre sur une tartine en plein été.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"C'était quoi, ta potion, ou ton enchantement, enfin le travail qui te permet d'en être si persuadée alors même que tu l'as réalisé hier ?" demanda Ur Blab'adur, modérément curieux.

"Une potion pour se faire bien voir des inspecteurs, bien sûr !"

Ur Blab'adur et Sekistrukk la fixèrent, quelque part entre l'admiration et l'horreur.

"C'est très difficile à faire !" se justifia-t-elle. "Sinon, tout le monde l'utiliserait, bien sûr ! Je suis douée, quand je m'y mets ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi faire de détour quand il existe une potion qui me donne directement ce que je veux !"

"Ca se défend." reconnut Ur Blab'adur.

"Et toi ?"

"Pas mal. Comment ça se présente, globalement ?"

"Désastre pour Sekistrukk, encore plus que ce qu'on attendait. Mais s'il n'y avait que lui. Je crois que globalement, le boss est mal barré."

"Argh, mais ça veut dire moins de fonds, ça ! Ne me dites pas qu'on va encore devoir se serrer la ceinture !"

"Il y en aura peut-être individuellement pour nous ?"

"Tu crois ça ? Et même ainsi, est-ce que ce n'est pas le genre de Darkos Vadros de faire quelques petites réquisitions ?"

"Argh..."

"On peut y faire quelque chose ?"

"Pas vraiment."

Sekistrukk renifla.

"On va boire un coup." suggéra Leatrice. "Pendant qu'il y a encore des choses à boire."

Sekistrukk éclata en sanglots bruyants, cette fois.

* * *

"Vraiment pas efficace, comme approche silencieuse !" s'exclama Jacques. "Même si je n'étais pas déjà éveillé, en train de repasser dans ma tête les meilleurs moments de la journée, je vous aurais entendu. Bon, on dirait que je vais faire des heures supplémentaires !" Il alluma la bougie, qui éclaira le sourire réjoui de l'Inspecteur à cette idée, la jeune femme qui était entrée par la fenêtre, et le reste de la chambre louée à prix moyen dans une auberge correcte.

Il soupira. "Malgré cela, je peux vous accorder une fleur. Voyons voir combien de temps vous prenez pour désamorcer les vingt-trois pièges montés sur ma bourse. J'observe vos méthodes et je prends des notes."

"Il y a une erreur." s'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. "Je ne suis pas de la Ligue des Méchants."

"Ma pauvre enfant, si vous saviez ce qui arrive aux indépendants dans ce métier... Vous feriez mieux soit de renoncer avant d'avoir essayé, soit de vous inscrire tout de suite. Je dois avoir quelques formulaires.

"Oh, je suis déjà inscrite. Je veux dire, je suis une Gentille."

"Si je n'ai pas fait la différence du premer coup, c'est parce que vous faites très mal votre travail, je me permets de vous le dire. Vous devez désespérer votre Inspecteur, et je le plains. Et d'ailleurs, vous entrez la nuit chez les gens parce que..."

"Mais vous, vous êtes de la Ligue des Méchants, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne relève pas de votre juridiction..."

"Attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas attaquée, ni directement, ni indirectement ! Vous n'allez pas attaquer en premier, et en traître, encore !"

La jeune fille sourit encore, et cette fois, cela parut beaucoup moins agréable.

"Je suis chaotique neutre. Nous avons des dispenses. Voyons, nous allons commencer par vous attachez suffisamment confortablement pour que je puisse déchirer toutes ces feuilles devant vous. Oh, elles ont un en-tête officiel..."

Non ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Nooooooooon !!!"

* * *

_Il était une fois un Inspecteur._

_Ce qui lui arriva, l'histoire cesse de le dire, à partir d'un certain moment._

_Même son journal intime se tait._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Epilogue

"Salut, Phil ? Je t'appelle par l'intermédiaire de la fourmi zombie qui est au coin de la pièce - oui, tu pourras l'exorciser ensuite si tu veux. J'aurais besoin d'un service."

"Oui, Phil, je sais. Mais il est des forces du Mal, alors c'est quoi le problème ?"

"Oui, on en a déjà parlé. Tu ne veux pas m'aider dans nos querelles internes infâmes qui montrent juste notre infériorité sur le Bien. Mais cette fois..."

"Ecoute, Phil, c'est quand même un connard d'inspecteur !... infâme inspecteur, d'accord, comme tu veux. Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il a dit à Grargh !"

"Ouaip, voilà. Idéalement, un Chaotique Bon, qui n'aurait pas trop de limites pour ce qu'il s'agit de lui faire, quoi. Tu as ça dans tes papiers ?"

"Merci, vieux ! Je te revaudrai ça. Ou pas. Tu me connais."

Ur Blab'adur sentit le connexion se fermer alors que la fourmi était libérée de ses sorts et son esprit relaché vers un monde meilleur. Il ressentit un léger froissement de sa fierté professionnelle de "terriblement ignoble". Après tout, il avait fait cela, en partie, pour aider Sekistrukk.

Mais il se rasséréna vite.

C'était quand même, après tout, un inspecteur.


End file.
